


Seventeen

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Hux would totally be Molly Ringwald, Kylo's like the dark broody version of Jake Ryan lolol, M/M, Sixteen Candles AU, it's been forever since i've last posted something in this series and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could never tell you what happened<br/>The day I turned seventeen"</p><p>A lot has been going on in the Hux household. Unfortunately, it seems the last thing on everyone's mind is Hux's seventeenth birthday...</p><p> </p><p>aka that time I tried to write my own version of a Sixteen Candles AU because Hux's character would be Molly Ringwald and Kylo would totally be Jake Ryan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I've last written something for this ship. A lot of things have been going on such as writing other stories, lack or inspiration, finding inspiration and then throwing that in the garbage, life being a cluster mess, and regaining my inspiration. I thank you guys for not only the kudos, bookmarks, and everything in between with this series but also your patience. From the bottom of my heart, I really hope you enjoy this long awaited follow-up to this series. Enjoy!

“What a shit day.” 

It was a cool day in May as Kylo and Hux were enjoying the last weeks of their junior year of high school, eating lunch outside. They sat on bleachers over by the track circle while the rest of their peers sat on the grass. It was a rather beautiful day, with the right amount of clouds and sunlight. Not too hot, not too cold. It was a perfect day for everyone. Well, almost everyone. 

“I need this day to end now,” Hux graveled, popping another veggie chip in his mouth. “Nah, this week. This week needs to be over.” 

“What is your problem?” Kylo asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. “I mean, you have no reason to be so negative on a day like today.” 

“Well, I am,” snapped Hux. “I know today’s my birthday but it doesn’t feel like it. I mean, mentally, I’m seventeen but physically? I still feel like sixteen. Not to mention today has been greatly overshadowed by my older brother’s wedding this weekend. Oh why, of all the weeks, did everything have to happen this week?” 

Kylo took a sip of his Coke and sighed. “Hux, you might want to take down a couple of notches. You’re making it sound like everyone purposely forgot your birthday.” 

No one really did forget Hux’s birthday but it felt as though it had taken a backseat with all of the festivities that were going on in his house. His father quickly wished his son a happy birthday before picking up Hux’s older brother and sister from the airport. His mom had to run errands all day. There was no talk of what the family was going to do about celebrating his birthday. Everyone else seemed more focused on the wedding. 

“Come on, General.” Kylo slung his arm around Hux’s shoulder. “It can’t be all bad. When you woke up, was there anyone that wished you a happy birthday?” 

“Well, my father said something before he left.” 

“See?” 

“But that’s beside the point! The fact is, none of them asked me what I wanted to do for it! All they can focus on is making sure none my dad’s family gets too wasted at the rehearsal dinner tonight. ” 

“Okay, so let me ask you this.” Kylo thought for a moment and then asked, “What do you want to do for your birthday?” 

Hux scoffed. “Ren, don’t be ridiculous.” 

“I mean it though. What do you want for your birthday?” 

Hux didn’t give much thought as to what he wanted for his birthday. He could think of a few things he wanted like a moleskin, the complete True Blood series, but other than that, nothing really popped up in his head. He looked back at Kylo, looking so cool in his Raybans and a rusty-colored fitted t shirt. 

“You know what I really want? I want a nice birthday to myself. No parties, nothing crazy. And maybe a handsome boy to whisk me away from my family obligations this weekend. In a cool car.” 

“You think my car is cool?” 

“Please, your car is a piece of crap. If anything, at least your dad’s Millennium Falcon is a step above yours.” 

Rolling his eyes, Kylo mumbled something about having a cooler car than Hux. Only Kylo could trash talk his piece of garbage of a car. Even if it was his only reliable source of transportation. 

“But that’s only a dream,” Hux sighed, resting his head on Kylo’s shoulder. “I’m stuck with the hopes and prospects that perhaps I might make it through the weekend without going completely mental.” 

“Perhaps I can give it to you,” said Kylo. “You’d be surprised with how I’m able to work in mysterious ways, General.” 

“Ha,” Hux scoffed. “Good luck with that! My parents would flip if I tried to skip out on any wedding festivities. Just how do you think you're going to pull that off?” 

Kylo thought for a second and smiled coyly. “You’ll see.” 

*********************************************************************************************

“Alright, fellas! I’m gonna need you all to LEAN IN as close as we can! That’s right! Hold that pose and smile!” 

Hux was ready to smack this photographer if he didn’t wrap it up anytime soon. The bastard had already pointed out that his powder blue bow tie looked a little crooked (which it really wasn’t) and his cheeks were hurting from holding the same smile for what felt like ages. Taking wedding pictures of the family was one thing but taking them with the entire groomsmen party when it’s an unseasonably warm Saturday in May was a whole different story. There had to have been at least fifty pictures taken at this point but, of course, the photographer had to get pictures from every angle they were standing. Why they chose to have them taken outside the church was anyone’s guess. 

“Perfect! Okay, I need the bridal party now. Where is the bride? Can someone please find the bride?” 

The rest of the groomsmen dispersed while Hux made his way over to the front steps of the church. No one would notice that he was gone, he figured. He did his job as he was supposed to this weekend. He gave his heartfelt speech last night at the rehearsal dinner, stayed up late, woke up early, fixed his brother’s tie, gave him words of comfort, and stood proudly as he professed his love to his now sister-in-law. In the end, Christoph was actually rather grateful to his younger brother for all he did. Hux did more than his part and he could definitely afford to step back for a few minutes. 

As Hux got closer, he saw his mother sitting there on the steps, fishing through her clutch. A small smile crept on her face as she watched her youngest son approach her. His mother looked just as lovely as the bride did, dressed in a modest silver dress with her short blonde hair pulled half way up. He sat down beside her as she looked over at the bridal party, amused with the photographer trying to give some instruction. 

“What a beautiful day for a wedding,” said Rosamund, adjusting the skirt of her dress. “This pictures are going to look so nice.” 

“Let’s hope,” Hux grumbled to himself. 

“I don’t particularly care for the photographer though.” She looked over to see the photographer was trying to correct the bridesmaids on where they should stand. None of them looked very happy with him barking them around. “What a bastard.” 

Hux smirked. At least someone else could see how much of an asshole this photographer was. Here’s hoping that this guy would stay back 100 feet away from Hux at the reception. 

“Sweetie, I know this is the last place that you’d rather be spending your birthday at,” his mother said softly. “But your father and I really do appreciate what you’ve done for your brother’s wedding. Your brother, especially. I promise as soon as this is all over, we’re going to have a nice celebration for it.” 

He knew there was a lot going with the wedding and all. He forgave his parents for not doing anything for him yesterday, but there was still some bitterness. At least his mother was apologetic about it. The least his parents could do was try to make it up to him after the wedding. If he could skip right to the part where the reception was over, that would be great. 

While his mother went over to look for his father, Hux took a walk around the church. Hux leaned against the brick wall of the church and reached for a cigarette in his pocket. He looked around to see if there was anyone else, god forbid a priest, in sight before lighting up. It was the perfect way for him to take the edge off today. Hux had no energy to be dealing with anymore wedding crap, as he took a long drag. 

After he finished the cig, he walked back over to the front of the church. Everyone was now getting into their vehicles and driving off. As the rest of the cars began to leave, Hux saw a familiar face leaning against a red Camero across the street from the church. The tall figure was dressed in a leather jacket over a white t shirt and jeans, his raven hair brushed back. A wide grin spread across Hux’s face as he ran over across the street. 

Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck and hugged him. Kylo smelled like musk and cinnamon. The scent was intoxicating as Hux nuzzled into Kylo’s neck. Kylo tilted Hux’s chin up towards his face and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. Hux pulled his face in closer, fingers tangled up in Kylo’s black hair. He was so lost in that kiss that Hux almost forgot that there was a possibility that one of Hux’s relatives could drive by and see him. Fuck them, he thought. He’d never felt better today than being in Kylo’s strong muscular arms. 

“Kylo,” said Hux, his head still swimming from that kiss. “What are you doing here? How did you know which church we were at?” 

“Would’ve come earlier but Chewie needed a walk.” Kylo ran his hand through his hair, looking down at the ground. The last of the cars exited the church parking lot and it was just them two alone outside the church. Hux was admiring the new set of wheels that Kylo came in. 

“What do you think?” Kylo noticed Hux checking out the car. “Is it still a piece of crap now?” 

“I’ve got to say Ren,” Hux nodded. “It’s certainly better than what I expected.” 

Kylo smiled at himself, feeling quite proud of his car. Thanks to the family discount from a family friend, the Camero was set to last him at least til after college. 

“It’s perfect Kylo,” Hux smiled. But really, what are you doing here?” 

“You said you wanted to be whisked away from your responsibilities for the day. So here I am.” 

“Are you crazy? My parents are going to flip if they see I didn’t show up to the reception.” 

“You afraid of getting into a little trouble, General?” 

Hux thought for a second about what would happen if he skipped out on the reception. Brendol would definitely be furious, that much was true. Perhaps his mother would back him up on this. Hux could just explain that his friends wanted to throw him a surprise party for him. Technically, this was true. 

“Why would I be afraid?” asked Hux. “I can handle Brendol if he gives me hell.” 

Kylo laughed. “So what do you want to today? The sky’s the limit, just say the word.” 

“Surprise me, Ren. After all, you seem to be full of them today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, shoutout to horrormovieshoes, doodlestrudel, and Rhanon_Brodie for your advice! You guys are awesome and amazing writers!!   
> Feel free to leave any feedback as always. I'll try to get back on a schedule of posting my stories on a different week. I think I've got a great idea for Part 10! You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://www.coopershangover.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you all once again!! :) xx

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ben Solo's Sixteen Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063957) by [kazosah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazosah/pseuds/kazosah)




End file.
